disneyanimalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Goofy
Goofy is a character created y the Walt Disney Company in 1932. He is a tall, anthropomorphic dog, who is friends with Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. As his name implies, Goofy can be very silly, and unintelligent. He is also very clumbsy. History Goofy first appeared in Mickey's Revue, first released on May 25, 1932. However, at this point, Goofy was called, Dippy Dawg. This early version of Goofy had other differences with the later and more developed ones besides the name. He was an old man with a white beard, a puffy tail and no trousers, shorts, or undergarments. But the short introduced Goofy's distinct laughter. This laughter was provided by Pinto Colvig. A considerably younger Dippy Dawg then appeared in The Whoopee Party, first released on September 17, 1932, as a party guest and a friend of Mickey and his gang. Dippy Dawg made a total of four appearances in 1932 and two more in 1933, but most of them were mere cameos. But by his seventh appearance, in Orphan's Benefit first released on August 11, 1934, he gained the new name "Goofy" and became a regular member of the gang along with new additions Donald Duck and Clara Cluck. Mickey's Service Station directed by Ben Sharpsteen, first released on March 16, 1935, was the first of the classic "Mickey, Donald, and Goofy" comedy shorts. Those films had the trio trying to cooperate in performing a certain assignment given to them. Early on they became separated from each other. Then the short's focus started alternating between each of them facing the problems at hand, each in their own way and distinct style of comedy. The end of the short would reunite the three to share the fruits of their efforts, failure more often than success Goofy next starred at his first solo cartoon Goofy and Wilbur directed by Dick Huemer, first released in March 17, 1939. The short featured Goofy fishing with the help of Wilbur, his pet grasshopper. In 1939, Colvig had a fallout with Disney and left the studio, leaving Goofy without a voice. According to Leonard Maltin this is what caused the How to... cartoons of the 1940s in which Goofy had little dialogue, and a narrator (often John McLeish) was used (they would also reuse Colvig's voice in recording or hire a voice actor to imitate it). In the cartoons Goofy would demonstrate, clumsily but always determined and never frustrated, how to do everything from snow ski, to sleeping, to football, to riding a horse. The Goofy How to... cartoons worked so well they that they became a staple format, and are still used in current Goofy shorts. Later, starting with How to Play Baseball (1942), Goofy starred in a series of cartoons where every single character in the cartoon was a different version of Goofy. This took Goofy out of the role of just being a clumsy cartoon dog and into an Everyman figure. Colvig returned to Disney in 1944 and resumed the voice of Goofy. Much of the Goofy cartoons were directed by Jack Kinney. Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:Male Animals Category:Animated Animals Category:Singing Animals Category:Animals who wear shoes Category:Mickey Mouse Universe Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Roger Rabbit Category:Cowards Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes Category:Rivals Category:�� Category:✍️ Category:Pinocchio Category:��‍�� Category:Absitively posolutely Category:P-p-p-p-lease! Category:Disney uniBEARsity Category:My, oh, my, what a wonderful day Category:Sombrero Category:Dimwits